


Odysseus.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [57]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake fanfiction, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, F/M, Nerd Bellamy Blake, POV Bellamy Blake, Soft Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: A Bellamy piece based on the song Something Just Like This by Coldplay and The Chainsmokers
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 6





	Odysseus.

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I turned around on the bed to lay on my back, holding the book up in front of my face to keep reading. I had read _The Odyssey_ hundreds of times but there was something reassuring about going back to it; it reminded me of a different time, when Octavia would sit in between my legs on the floor of our room back in the Ark, picking up the book with her little hands as I read it out loud for her. I smiled. I had thought for so long that I was one of those heroes for Octavia, I had thought that, no matter what, I'd always keep her safe and it'd be just me and her against the world, and I had been okay with that for a long time. And now, here we were: Earth. Half of me couldn't believe I was walking around the place in which these stories had originated, sure, we hadn't exactly landed in Europe but I meant Earth as a whole, so many generations ago people had lived with the authors that wrote my favorite stories, stories that had inspired me to be better, to be good, to make sure everyone around me was safe. The other half of me felt like I was, somehow, contaminating this place: I wasn't good, I wasn't a hero, I was barely a good person. I sighed, closing the book and dropping it over my stomach.

\- "That was an exasperated way to close your favorite book."

A smile found its place on my lips immediately, Y/N's voice filling my ears, turning my head to look at her as she stood at the entrance of our tent. I hadn't done many things right since I landed but, somehow, Y/N had decided that I was worth her time and I had fallen for her so easily; she made me feel like I could achieve anything I put my mind to, I wanted to be a better man for her.

\- "Yeah, that was no way to treat the last copy that might have survived the Apocalypse."

\- "Exactly." 

She chuckled softly, walking to sit on the bed beside me as I put the book on the floor, moving my arm around her hips as she leaned in to kiss me. Not only had Y/N determined I was worth her time, but she had also decided that falling for me was a good idea. I couldn't exactly agree with that but I felt the luckiest man down there with her by my side; she was soft and gentle, caring, and loving like no one I had ever met, and she was also incredibly smart and resourceful; she was the Penelope to my Odysseus.

\- "So, what exactly has happened in the ten minutes I haven't been with you?"

\- "That you haven't been with me."

I pulled her to me, smiling as she laughed, allowing her to roll over me on her stomach, my hands soon finding her cheeks, rubbing my thumbs over them, admiring her features before I pulled her to my lips. Her smile melted into the kiss, her lips sliding over mine would never feel old to me. I loved her more than I loved life and I would never not think of her first thing in the morning and last thing at night.

\- "So that poor book was mistreated because Clarke kept me in the med tent helping her with a kid? Is that what I'm hearing?"

\- "Yes."

\- "Are you sure?" -she rose a knowing eyebrow at me- "It's not the first time you finish your shift before me."

\- "I was just... thinking." -I sighed as she moved to lay next to me, resting her head on her palm.

\- "So what's happening is that you're having one of your philosophical discussions about human nature with yourself."

I couldn't help but chuckle, closing my eyes for a second and taking in a deep breath; it still surprised me at times how well Y/N knew me by now.

\- "How'd you know?"

\- "You were reading the Odyssey from the beginning instead of going to a specific part; you were on your back with the book over your head, which means you weren't paying that much attention to it because reading like that ends up getting uncomfortable so you were thinking. You're also still wearing your jacket and we both know the first thing you do when you're getting ready for bed is get shirtless."

\- "So what you miss is my abs being showcased."

\- "Trying to sidetrack, Blake?" -she smirked at me- "So I'm right."

\- "You are."

She curled closer to me, moving her arm over my chest and nuzzling her nose in my neck, allowing me to move an arm under her to pull her even closer, massaging her back and closing my eyes, simply enjoying the peaceful atmosphere for a moment.

\- "Wanna talk about it?"

\- "It's just..." -I licked my lips, feeling as Y/N rose up to a sitting position, looking down at me with concern but with so much love in her eyes, I felt I was making a mountain out of a molehill- "It's stupid."

\- "Bellamy, your feelings aren't stupid." -she smiled, prompting me to sit up in front of her- "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

\- "I just feel like I'm not good enough; growing up I thought I'd be like one of the heroes I admired so much and yet... this is who I am. I'm just... me."

**\-------------------**

**YOUR POV**

I had stayed at the entrance of the tent Bellamy and I shared for a moment, just watching him from a distance, taking a mental picture of him; every time I was around him was as if life was injected into my body. I had fallen so effortlessly for him, the image of the first time he told me he loved me crossing my mind and forcing both a smile on my lips and a warm feeling to spread over my chest; I don't think I had ever been happier than when he kissed me after that. I ran my fingertips over my lips, looking at the floor for just a second when he sighed, closing the book harsher than he ever did and putting it over his stomach. I knew he had been thinking and that was why I had stayed back not to interrupt him -and just to check him out, who was I going to lie- but that action worried me a bit for he never treated books so carelessly. Bellamy was a profoundly reflective person and, sometimes, he allowed it to go too deep to the point to which he started to doubt himself. After the hard day he had had with some kids starting up a fight, messing up with the fire and the fact that the Grounders were still a threat, I wasn't surprised when I found him like that, allowing him to kiss me as I laid over him, waiting for him to let me into his head.

\- "I'm just... me."

 _Just me._ I sighed, sitting up and taking his hands in mine and rubbing its backs. _Just... me._ I knew what he meant, I knew him all too well by now; I knew the Odyssey almost by heart now, I knew about the people he looked up to when he was a kid, I knew about the Roman Emperor he compared himself to, hoping that'd help him protect Octavia. And he thought he was nothing like them; if only he could see himself like I did. I pulled him to me and kissed him, him pulling me to sit on his lap.

\- "Would being "just you" be so bad?" -I smiled, resting my hands on the back of his neck.

\- "I wish I was better." -he rubbed my back, his eyes never leaving mine.

\- "You think so little of yourself sometimes." -I ran my thumb over his cheek- "You may not be an epic hero but that's just because our life is not an epic poem."

\- "I know but that doesn't make me feel better about it." -he sighed, closing her eyes and allowing his head to fall forward, almost resting his forehead against my chest- "I'm just not good enough, I'm ordinary and all I want is to be better, to be more like them, to be worthy of being looked up to, of being loved."

I furrowed my eyebrows, my heart aching inside my chest as his voice broke a little. I knew exactly what he meant but he was failing to see that all those heroes had flaws too and that the reason to admire them wasn't that they were perfect but that they were good and they stood up for what they believed in. He pulled me closer, burying his face on my neck before I could tell him what I was thinking, plating a soft kiss to my skin.

\- "I just want to be better for you, Y/N."

Maybe I had been reading wrongly into this. I pulled back, making him raise his head and waiting for him to open his eyes to meet my gaze.

\- "You're this... frustrated because you think I want you to be a... superhuman?"

\- "You deserve to be with someone like them, someone that's..." -he made a long pause, clearly trying to find the perfect word before his voice went so low, I could have missed it- "...good."

\- "Bellamy, I don't want you to change for me."

\- "I want to be better for you."

\- "You keep saying that like you're not good enough, like I have these high expectations of what I want you to be, a demigod, or a superhero, and that's not what I want. It'd be childish and manipulative of me to think like that, and I'm sorry I made you feel this way."

\- "No, no, Y/N, it's not like that. I just know someone like you can do better than me."

\- "I don't want better than you." -I took his face in my hands- "I want you, Bellamy, you're exactly what I want."

\- "I'm wrong half of the time and I make mistakes and I hurt people and..."

\- "I didn't say you were perfect but neither am I, and that's okay. We're human."

\- "You're not human." -a gentle smile finally softened his features, his hand moving to the back of my neck- "You're a goddess with a really big heart."

\- "Well, my "really big heart" is yours."

He pulled me down to his lips, kissing me deep and slow, his hand running up and down my back, breaking apart to breathe for just a second before he pulled me to the bed with him, rolling us over and staying on top of me, his lips again on mine as I forced him closer, my hands on his back and my legs wrapping around his waist.

\- "I love you."

\- "I'm sorry."

\- "For?"

\- "Being like this."

\- "Bellamy!" -I chuckled, forcing him on his back, straddling his hips and placing my hands on his chest- "What did I just say?"

\- "For." -I rolled my eyes at his answer- "I love you."

\- "You don't have to apologize for feeling things the way you do, I love that about you. And you definitively need to drop that idea you've got that I want a greek hero, like, first of all, I doubt any of them would look as good as you do."

\- "Agreed." -he chuckled, moving his hands up my thighs- "Tell me more."

\- "You want me to make a list of all the things I like about you?" -he nodded as I got an idea- "Why don't I show you?"

He furrowed his eyebrows for a second but quickly recovered, smirking up at me as his hands moved to my ass. I started laughing as I realized what he was thinking but I didn't mean that, not now anyway.

\- "Come on." -I smiled, jumping to the floor and glancing back at him- "Come with me."

He sighed exaggeratedly, pretending to be annoyed as I stood there, crossing my arms over my chest until he finally yielded, walking to stand in front of me, an opportunity I took to peck his lips before taking his hand in mine and pulling him out of the tent with me.

\- "Where exactly are we doing to do, Y/N?"

\- "We're not getting out of the camp, relax." -I glanced back at him for just a second, admiring the moon illuminating his features as I dragged him to a small mound on the East side of camp, positioning him to look directly towards it- "We're here."

\- "I'm a bit lost here." -he glanced me- "What am I seeing?"

\- "The camp."

\- "You don't say."

\- "Ugh," -I rolled my eyes, pushing him to the side playfully- "this is one of the things I love about you: you've built this place, you're the backbone of this community as much as you refuse to see that. You gave the kids a reason to work together, you took command of this place to make sure everyone would be safe, this place only runs this smoothly because of you."

\- "Y/N..."

\- "Wait, I'm not done." -I placed a finger to his lips, his hand immediately catching my own- "You've inspired a bunch of criminals to build a home. That's not something everyone can do, even you have to see that."

\- "Yeah, but..."

\- "Oh, a 'but'? Really? Okay, let me keep going." -I pointed to the wall furthest from us- "You see those two kids doing patrol?" -he nodded- "They are there because of you; you think they wanna be up all night? Hell no, but they are doing their part to keep the camp going because you've inspired them; they all look up to you as a leader and as a friend. Well, as a friend just those of us you allow getting close to you." -I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips as I saw his semi-offended look- "Am I wrong?"

\- "Just because I want to keep them safe doesn't mean I have to like all of them."

\- "Exactly, you protect even the people you don't like." -I faced him completely- "There are many things I like about you but those are the two main ones that have to do with who you are outside of this." -I pointed between us- "You're good, better than you give yourself credit for."

\- "Y/N..."

\- "I wish you could see yourself like I do." -he took my face in his hands- "You're everything I aspire to be."

\- "Care to tell me more about that?" -his shit-eating grin took over his lips, one of his hands moving down my back to pull me closer, happy to finally see him behaving like himself, flirting like there was no tomorrow- "Wanna tell me everything you like about me?"

\- "At the risk of making your ego reach the Ark..."

\- "Hey!" -he took my chin in his hand, eyes narrowing just a bit.

\- "I'm joking, I'm joking!" -I rose my arms in surrender- "You're the humblest person I know."

\- "I know you're being sarcastic now."

\- "Okay, maybe not the humblest," -I moved my hands up his arms- "but you're kind and generous, you're strong and compassionate, gentle and smart, you have an impeccable set of beliefs and each day I'm by your side I see you grow more and more into who you are."

\- "And who am I?"

\- "You're Bellamy Blake, the King of the camp and the world for all I care." -a smile started to form on his lips- "You're the man I love. I'd go to the end of the world with you and for you."

He rubbed my jaw with his thumbs, my heart feeling lighter and warm as I saw happiness washing over his face, allowing him to pick me up, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him and, just like every time I was with him, it was as if the whole world disappeared, his hands on my back and his tongue in my mouth made me forget about all the problems we had down here because, at that moment, it was just him and I and it could remain just like that as far as I was concerned. I breathed him in as we broke apart, placing my feet on the floor again and resting my chin on his chest, looking up at him as he chuckled softly.

\- "You're too good to me."

\- "Bellamy, what have I been saying for the past 10 minutes!"

\- "Right, sorry," -he nodded profusely- "you're perfect for me Y/N."

\- "Doesn't that sound so much better?"

\- "It does." -he kissed my forehead as he started rocking us gently- "You know what would make this even better?"

\- "Don't say rain because the last time I ended soaked and thinking I was about to get really sick."

\- "Oh, I wouldn't dare." -his eyes met mine and I didn't need him to open his mouth to know what he was going to say, seeing the playfulness in his eyes- "Light drizzle."

\- "Ugh!" -I let go of him, shaking my head and facing the camp again- "You're..."

\- "Amazing, I know."

His arms were soon wrapped around my torso, my back to his chest, not bothering to fight the smile on my lips as I moved my hands to his arms, resting my head back against his chest. I'd have never thought I'd be as so lucky as to find love, let alone to find it in someone like Bellamy; maybe the old gods had decided we belonged together or maybe it was fate or just plain luck; whatever it had been, I'd make sure to honor it by never taking him for granted. He had me completely head over heels for him and I was fortunate to know he felt about me the exact same way. He kissed my neck as he whispered that it was time to go to sleep in my ear, twirling me around and picking me up. I had never needed a hero but I'd always need him.

**Author's Note:**

> **🌸Catch you in my ask box! Leave me some feedback, pls🌸**  
> 


End file.
